Tan solo un momento Line One
by Akiko Koori
Summary: TERMINADO Final de la línea original. por fin colocado, gracias.
1. 34 Quien cumple con sus promesas

**Disclaimer** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias** Slash.

**Nota: **Línea original.

_¿Sabes amar?_

_¿en verdad sabes amar?_

**Treinta y cuatro: Quien cumple con sus promesas.**

Remus perdió el equilibrio. Eso le obligó a caer sobre una rodilla y se mantuvo quiero y jadeante, rogando porque el próximo ataque no se realizara antes de que pudiera recuperarse.

Todo estaba mal. Terriblemente mal.

Primero la aparición del cazador. Ese individuo cuya habilidad había resultado absolutamente envidiable, y luego...

... luego Neville...

El cazador le habló. Remus no podía estar equivocado. Le hablo y se comunicaron una necesidad.

Neville aceptó una orden y salió en busca de Harry.

Remus no había entendido mal. Neville atendió una orden del enemigo.

Eso era tan... descepcionante.

Porque explicaba la falta de un grupo al que Remus debiera guiar.

Y ahora...

Neville lo había dejado en manos del cazador, la única persona que había logrado ponerlo en problemas al combatir.

Un sonido lo alertó e impulsó su cuerpo hacia un lado para evitar el disparo dirigido a su cuerpo. Con otro movimiento rodó hasta protegerse con el tronco de un árbol y se mordió el labio inferior al excusar la risa del cazador.

.- Me parece notar que ahora nadie vendrá a ayudarte, Lupín –pasos –Que pena, no tengo ordenes de llevarte con vida esta vez.

.- Es una pena –repuso Remus repasando los hechizos que le sería útiles para vencer a un oponente más destacado.

.- Te complacerá saber que Lord Voldemort ha tenido consideraciones contigo, sin embargo estorbas para que nuestro objetivo pierda la humanidad.

Eso se escuchaba muy serio. Tanto que Remus se aseguró de memorizarlo cuidadosamente.

Un estruendo le alertó de nueva cuenta y se impulsó de nuevo. Sin embargo el ataque jamás llegó a impactar. Transcurridos unos segundos comprendió que algo había cambiado y se asomó con precaución.

El cazador continuaba ahí.

Permanecía de pie a una distancia relativamente corta, con los brazos cruzados. En una mano sujetaba su varita y no parecía tener planeado atacar de nuevo.

Entonces soltó una risotada.

.- Veo que me equivoque –dijo de manera socarrona –Han venido a salvarte después de todo.

Remus frunció el ceño agudizando sus sentidos y alcanzó a percibir un aroma salado.

Imposible.

El cazador extendió la mano hasta que su palma enguantada tocó algo. Una superficie que dejó ver un reflejo cristalino.

.- Una esfera –reconoció Remus.

.- Después vendré por tu cabeza, Lupín –aseguró el cazador y giró para desaparecer.

Remus recorrió el lugar con la vista hasta encontrar al causante de esa esfera.

.- Debbie...

Ella estaba recargada contra uno de los árboles. No parecía interesada en lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero la sola presencia de la esfera protectora hablaba de lo contrario.

Deborah se movió para mirarlo con seriedad.

.- Me pregunto cuando dejarás de causarme problemas –susurró ella con un suspiro y traspasó la esfera hasta estar frente a él -¿Estas bien?

.- Aun vivo –murmuró él -¿Por qué viniste?

.- ¿En verdad pensaste que no serviría de nada tomar la marca oscura en mi hombro? –susurró ella con una triste sonrisa –El dolor es insoportable, pero me hace reaccionar cuando más lo necesito.

Remus se puso de pie.

.- ¿Entonces eres tu?

.- Sirena o humana, jamás dejaré de ser yo –dijo ella mirando hacia una dirección –Lo que importa es la voluntad que domine, Remus... Ahora necesito ir tras el cazador.

.- ¿Por qué? –quiso saber el mago.

.- Porque se lo debo –ella sonrió –Charlie ataca por el poniente, es el lugar más protegido.

.- Neville es el traidor –informó él.

.- Esta muerto –dijo ella con simpleza - y necesito llegar hasta Hermione antes que se le terminen las fuerzas.

.- ¿Debbie?

.- Hermione sabe cuál es el plan de Lord Voldemort –explicó ella –Por eso se infiltró en sus filas y dio información de nosotros.

.- ¿Ella?

.- Yo le di la esfera para que entregara a Draco. Fue un error, pero mi otra voluntad estaba segura del resultado y sabía que no sería muerto. Sabía que no era parte del plan.

.- Pero aun no sabes el plan.

.- Lo sabré en cuanto vea a Hermione.

La idea era inteligente, concedió Remus, nadie duraría de Hermione, aun Lord Voldemort, y podría obtener información de ese plan.

.- El cazador habló de alguien que debía perder la humanidad –informó.

Deborah frunció el ceño y levantó el rostro. Esa sola frase parecía provocar un estado de serie reflexión de la que Remus había sido excluido.

.- No creo que halla hablado de mi, aun cuando sea quien este por traicionar a la Orden - dijo finalmente y miró al hombre – No creo que hable de ti ya que intentó matarte.

.- ¿Quién más podría ser?

.- No se necesita nacer criatura para dejar de ser humano –razonó ella y movió su cuerpo para caminar y alejarse de él –Hermione me aclarará eso.

La verdad es que Remus no pudo creer en ella.

Le había salvado la vida, si. Pero necesitaba hacer más para ganar su confianza.

Y no lo había hecho aun.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La máscara salió disparada contra una de las esquinas de la sala, dejando descubierto el etéreo rostro. El cabello rubio acudió a cubrir la marca en la mejilla hinchada debido al golpe y el eco del manotazo resonó en la habitación.

Pese a ello no se escuchó sonido de queja.

No hubo ni tortura ni gritos de dolor como pudieron darse con cualquier otro. Solo el bofetón del que se reflejaba una ligera reprimenda.

.- No fallaré de nuevo -murmuró el cazador. Tranquilo y serio, como hijo que asegura honor a su padre.

.- Estoy seguro de ello –siseó Lord Voldemort con la misma tranquilidad y atrajo la máscara con un hechizo para entregarla a su mejor elemento –Al final resulta que ella nos ha causado bastantes problemas... Recomiendo que la extermines de una buena vez.

.- Entiendo –musitó el cazador –Haré lo necesario.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Aquel que deba enfrentarlo tendrá que tomar en cuenta un sin número de precauciones.

Harry lo sabía.

Por ello avanzaba por terreno desconocido en su búsqueda, seguido de aquel que no había querido quedarse.

¿Cuidar su vida, dijo?

Que ingenuo.

Solo Harry podría cuidar de su propia vida. La suya y la de Draco.

Y para ello caminaría en busca de su enemigo con la clara intención de arrebatarle la suya.

Lo mataría.

Porque así debió ser desde un principio.

Pero Lord Voldemort había logrado escabullirse de ese destino permaneciendo en algo llamado "supervivencia" hasta tener la oportunidad de regenerar de nuevo ese asqueroso cuerpo con ayuda de su sangre.

Su sangre...

Ese mal había vuelto a la vida gracias a su sangre.

... bien...

Era momento que Harry tomara lo que le pertenecía.

Y pensaba hacerlo hasta el fin de las consecuencias.

En eso lo escuchó.

Pasos que se detuvieron en seco.

Sonidos que le hicieron voltear a sus espaldas viendo a ese precioso rubio mirar hacia la nada.

.- Draco...

El rubio frunció el ceño.

.- Un aroma... –musitó – Magia oscura...

.- ¿Y lo detectas hasta ahora? –ironizó Harry.

.- Esta es... diferente –dijo Draco con disgusto.

.- No tengo tiempo para eso, Draco –dijo Harry con igual disgusto.

.- Granger podría estar muerta ya.

.- No –siseó Harry -, ella encontraría la manera.

.- ¿La manera? –bufó Draco -¿Para qué¿Para no hacerse pedazos o para explicarte toda esa _mierda_ que hizo¡¡¿Es que no lo has visto¡¡Ella te traicionó!

Harry sintió un doloroso pinchazo al escuchar esa acusación.

Draco no lo entendería. En verdad no lo haría.

¿Cómo podría entenderlo si jamás fue amigo de ella¿Cómo lo entendería si no le dolió la muerte de Ron?

.- Ve tu a buscarla –siseó Draco –A mi no me importa lo que una asquerosa _sangre sucia_ haga.

La sola frase provocó un reflejo que Harry no se creyó capaz de tener aun.

Un golpe certero golpeó la espalda de Draco contra un tronco y extrajo un jadeo de sorpresa.

Pensaría que no se enfadaría de nuevo¿no?

Pero el que fueran amantes no garantizaba nada. Y Draco debería entenderlo.

.- Por eso no debiste venir –acusó Harry -¿Qué puedes hacer en este estado que no sea fastidiarme?

Draco apretó los labios.

.- Eres un completo idiota –replicó Draco –Me quitas y me das lo que es mío, pero no te has dado cuenta... ¡Idiota!... ¿Cómo piensas vencer a Voldemort con esa inseguridad?

.- No estoy inseguro.

.- Tu solo comportamiento lo demuestra.

.- ¡Me estas hartando, Malfoy!

.- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? –preguntó el rubio socarronamente -¿Matarme?

Harry soltó una carcajada ante eso.

.- No es a ti a quien mataré, creí que lo había dejado claro. Solo planeo matar a Voldemort, Draco.

Draco sintió un cosquilleo en su piel ante esas palabras justo antes de percibir ese aroma con mayor fuerza.

Era... admirable.

El nuevo Harry era admirable aun dentro de esa actitud déspota y estúpida que Draco no aceptaba.

Sin embargo no alcanzó a analizarlo cuando ese aroma le llenó por completo las fosas nasales y se separó del moreno para enderezar su cuerpo y mantenerse alerta.

.- Magia oscura –repitió y frunció el ceño –Tu tía esta hacia donde se dirige.

.- Tu habilidad olfativa empieza a molestarme –gruñó Harry.

.- Ese no es el punto – se exasperó el rubio –Debemos ir por ella.

.- Mi tía esta grandecita para defenderse sola.

.- ¿Granger no? –ironizó Draco – Suponiendo que aun viva, también es grandecita, ya.

.- Mi tía Deborah tiene habilidades que Hermione jamás imaginaría tener... Que las use.

Draco apretó los labios.

¿Cómo explicarle que esa magia oscura era aun más penetrante de la que hubiera podido detectar¿Cómo hacerle entender que podría superar el poder de su madrina?

.- Bien –espetó con molestia –Iré yo.

.- Ni hablar –detuvo Harry.

.- Ve en busca de tu Granger –ignoró Draco –Yo me voy con alguien a quien le interese.

.- Estás siendo infantil, Malfoy.

.- No –siseó el rubio –Tu estás siendo infantil. De nada te sirve ver las cosas con frialdad si vas a correr tras una bruja que no sobrevivió a una caída como esa. –arrugó la nariz –Porque ella no sobrevivió Potter... Su aroma vivo es una de las cosas que no puedo percibir. Así que pelearé por aquello que aun vive.

Draco no podría saber lo que le dolieron esas palabras. Tampoco podría entender cómo le afecto que se marchara detrás de la bruja que le había arrebatado a su primer amor.

Porque no la había perdonado.

Podría ser su tía, su único pariente con vida, pero no la había perdonado.

Ella pudo evitar muchas cosas, podría evitar otras tantas ahora, pero no lo estaba haciendo. Y él no sabía la razón. Solo podía saber que no podía perdonarla.

Deborah se detuvo de repente.

Nuevamente estaba percibiendo ese aroma penetrante de la energía oscura.

Con el ceño fruncido avanzó con velocidad hasta donde el sonido del agua le revelaba la presencia de un riachuelo.

Era justo a donde se dirigía. Ahí en donde podía sentir la débil presencia de Hermione y donde ese aroma aventajó hasta terminar con todo.

Imposible.

La híbrida se detuvo conciente de que las cosas comenzaban a dificultarse a medida que sus sentidos se ponían alerta uno a uno hasta que el dueño de ese aroma se hizo presente de nuevo.

Remus no estaba cerca. Así que no podría estar buscándolo a él.

Deborah arrugó un poco su frente sin dejar de ver a ese magnífico brujo.

El cazador de Lord Voldemort.

Su espía, el amor que no pidió, su fiel informante.

.- Lucius... –musitó ella con suavidad y extrajo su varita de la túnica justo al momento de ver que él se desprendía de la blanca máscara. Entonces notó que la situación no era tan sencilla como lo había pensado hace un rato y un suspiro escapó de su pecho antes de arrodillarse frente al ser y bajar la frente con un gesto sumiso –... _Mi Lord._

Una sonrisa adornó la perfecta faz de Lucius Malfoy a medida que se acercaba hasta estar frente a la mujer. Sus manos se posaron en la sedosa cabellera negra para hacer una caricia y una de ellas levantó el rostro femenino por la barbilla.

.- Potter... –siseó con un timbre de voz que pareció hacer eco entre los árboles –Mi fiel asesina... Mi número uno.

El aroma oscuro se intensificó causando estragos en el estómago de la híbrida y gimió con algo que bien podría ser entendido como malestar. Aun así no retiró su mirada dorada de esos ojos atentos y burlones. Toda la superioridad era reflejada en las preciosas irises claras hasta que los labios se curvearon más en una mueca absolutamente cruel.

.- Míralo, Potter... En mi poder por ayudarte... Mío...

.- Lo sé... –musitó ella.

.- Por tu culpa...

.- Si –aceptó ella cerrando los ojos –Fue ingenuo pensar que no lo descubriría, Mi lord...

.- No juegues con mi inteligencia –gruñó él –Aun cuando pude descubrir a Lucius Malfoy, no he podido descubrirte a ti... Algo tramas... Algo que ha estado desarrollándose a tu favor sin que pueda adivinar de qué se trata.

Deborah mantuvo un prudente silencio.

¿Tamar algo, ella?

Seguramente.

Pero ni ella estaba segura de lo que era.

Así que nada resultaría bien si _la dejaba_...

Entonces recordó su propio plan... Aquello que había estado deseando hacer desde que Sirius cometió la estupidez de dejar ir a Remus.

Y suspiró.

Al hacerlo de puso de pie, a la altura de su señor... aquel que había dominado el cuerpo de Lucius y que ahora le miraba con superioridad.

.- Mi plan –murmuró ella y sonrió –Simple... Felicidad a los que aprecio... Mi consorte, mi sobrino, mi ahijado, mis amigos...

El atractivo rostro de Lucius dejó ver desconcierto.

.- Hay una regla básica entre los Malfoy –comenzó Deboran transmutando su varita en una elaborada espada de esgrima y dio varios pasos hacia atrás para hacer una elegante reverencia de duelo –Cualquiera prefiere la muerte a manos de alguien de su familia antes que otro se atreva a tocarles siquiera... Cualquiera prefiere preservar el honor Malfoy de esa manera... Sin embargo... Lucius no podría recibir la muerte por parte de su hijo ya que no esta aquí... por lo que tomaré su lugar, sabiendo que el propio Lucius lo permite.

.- Tu arrogancia me sorprende, Deborah –siseó el ser enarcando una ceja –Te olvidas que pelearás contra mí, aun cuando domino el cuerpo de Lucius.

.- Yo se lo prometí –dijo ella con seguridad y estiró la espada en pos de ese rubio elegante –Jamás he roto una promesa y esta no será la primera vez.


	2. 35 ¿Que no vale la pena?

**Disclaimer** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias** Slash.

**Nota: **Línea original.

_¿Crees que no vale la pena dar la vida por un amor?_

_¿Qué sientes al verlo sonreír...?_

_¿Qué siente tu corazón cuando él sonríe?_

_Lo mismo siente el mío..._

_Y por esa sonrisa soy capaz de todo, incluso de morir._

**Treinta y cinco: "¿Qué no vale la pena?"**

Harry había quedado atrás...

... eso era... ¿bueno?

Draco no lo sabía.

Simplemente no podía definirlo con claridad porque en una parte de su pecho se sentía una opresión causada por preocupación.

Él había ido hasta ese lugar para protegerlo.

Había corrido a su lado, aun tras saber (y sentir) que estaba débil.

Había hecho lo posible por permanecer con él... para ayudarlo.

Y ahora corría alejándose de él.

Eso... dolía.

Pero no podía definir si el orgullo por haber dejado al gran Harry Potter atrás era suyo. No podía asegurar que se sentía bien al no ser él quien se quedara atrás.

No lo sabía.

... ¿había...

... la posibilidad que ambos sentimientos fueran _suyos_?

Estar preocupado por haberlo dejado atrás, sabiendo que no podría cuidarle, si es que se daba el caso; pero adelantarse y no ser quien se quedara, porque fuera Harry quien decidiera tomar la delantera.

Que idiota era sentir eso.

¿Así se volvían todos los que estaban enamorados?

Draco gruñó.

Que idiota.

Con ese pensamiento distrayendo su mente, avanzó a través de arboledas, siempre al pendiente de ese aroma que se intensificaba a medida que se acercaba más.

Había corrido detrás de ella: su madrina. Aquella que le estaba dando el apoyo del que había carecido desde que su padre desapareció.

Pero...

¿Hizo lo correcto?

Un revoloteo cerca de su oreja, provocado por rayo de luz, lo detuvo.

Su mirada se posó en el duelo que se estaba desarrollando ante sus ojos hasta que un hechizo empujó a la mujer contra un árbol, provocando un doloroso sonido.

Draco miró al oponente y apretó los labios para no demostrar si sorpresa.

.- Padre...

Una mirada veloz por parte de esos ojos grises junto con el hechizo imperdonable hicieron comprender a Draco que ese no era su padre.

El oportuno hechizo gritado por su madrina creó una poderosa esfera que rebotó el hechizo hacia algún sitio de entre los árboles. Ella se puso de pie con torpeza y caminó un poco para colocarse frente a Draco, extendió una magnífica espada y levantó su barbilla con clara señal de reto.

.- No es caballeroso de su parte inmiscuir a un tercero, _mi Lord._

.- ¿Quién quiere ser _caballeroso_? –siseó esa voz silbante que causó un escalofrió en Draco –Lo único que haré será matarte.

.- Aun para matarme –espetó ella –Aun para eso debe concentrar todas sus energías en mí.

.- Es demasiada arrogancia la que emanas, Potter...

.- Estoy segura de lo que puedo hacer –ella sonrió – No soy una criatura cualquiera, no se olvide de eso, mi Lord. No buscó alguien débil para ser la... _número uno._

Draco frunció el ceño al comprender esa pequeña charla. Ese ya no era su padre.

Comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo resultaba en verdad angustiante, y sólo podía ver con asombro la manera en que ambos magos debatían sus espadas, en busca de ser el vencedor.

Pero Draco sabía que él era superior.

Toda esa energía oscura superaba lo que hubiera conocido, incluso en ella.

Y lo comprobó al mirar otro hechizo certero que arrojó el frágil cuerpo contra una roca, arrancando un gemido más.

Tonta. Su madrina era una tonta.

.- Basta – dijo Draco y sacó su varita avanzando hacia el frente – Es mi padre, por lo tanto me corresponde pelear contra él.

Debbie soltó una carcajada.

.- Ese no es tu padre – levantó la mirada hacia los ojos de Draco y enderezó su cuerpo ignorando el chorro de sangre que cayó desperdigándose en el suelo para dirigir la espada hacia su oponente – Pero no te preocupes, Draco... Volverá a ser tu padre una vez que raye la muerte.

.- Es mi deber – siseó el joven rubio.

.- Te delegó de él, Draco – ella frunció el ceño – No has entendido que esta es una guerra... No puedes _encapricharte_ por el honor de tu familia cuando tu vida esta en peligro... Si vas a morir... que sea cuando no este cerca... Mientras yo este a tu lado, será mi vida la que se pierda primero... Porque así lo juré, Draco. El día que acepté ser tu madrina, juré que nada te lastimaría... Y no ha llegado el día en que no cumpla con mis promesas.

La verdad es que a Draco le pareció absolutamente innecesario y _estúpido_ que le recordara precisamente eso. Especialmente por que su padre aprovechó para correr con esa preciosa velocidad levantando al espada directo a su pecho.

Un duelo. Se trataba de un simple duelo.

Uno donde el poder mágico parecía equilibrado, pero ambos sabían que no era así.

Él ganaría.

Y solo la naturaleza híbrida que su madrina poseía lograba hacer la diferencia.

Pero no era suficiente y Draco lo supo cuando ambas espadas se clavaron en la carne suave, inmovilizando ambos cuerpos.

Su padre emitió un gemido espantoso donde se escuchaban dos voces.

Draco tuvo que comprender que, aun bajo esa dominación, aun estaba su padre.

Aun pensaba que era su deber, pero ella no le dejaría hacer otra cosa que no fuera ser testigo del siguiente movimiento.

Harry sintió un choque de energías que turbó el ambiente.

Ese choque había sido brutal.

Detuvo sus pasos al comprender que se había dado lugar en dirección de donde Draco había caminado.

Maldito idiota.

¿Se había ido a arriesgar?

No.

Por alguna razón estaba seguro de que ese choque no lo había afectado.

Aun así no podía sentirse tranquilo.

Demonios.

Chispas de luz saltaba del choque de esas espadas una y otra vez.

Cada uno con más fuerza que el anterior, demostrando la superioridad de sus causantes, siempre en busca de hacer una herida mortal.

La verdad es que Deborah no había estado en una situación semejante. La verdad es que había tenido todo a su favor, pero ahora veía que no enfrentó oponente real. No al menos como Lucius Malfoy.

Ya sabía que él era bueno. Ya sabía que su técnica era de temer. Pero el hecho de estar bajo influjo de Lord Voldemort le daba una superioridad de la que ella no había sospechado siquiera y no podía ponerse a la altura, como habría sido ideal.

Otro golpe.

Esta vez más fuerte que los anteriores.

La mujer sintió el filo de esa firme espada penetrar su piel hasta profundizarse de manera dolorosa.

Demonios.

No era el mejor espectáculo que pudiera darle a su ahijado¿no?

Sin embargo no era algo que pudiera evitar y solo el dolor que la espada causó al salir de su cuerpo fue superado por el que causó al entrar.

Una herida en el tronco.

Eso era malo.

Con un movimiento ágil golpeó la espada para alejar a Lucius antes de retroceder unos pasos.

No era bueno sentir ese dolor, pero no podía evitarlo.

Lo que si debía evitar era la intervención de Draco.

Usando lo que quedaba de fuerza se transportó de un lugar a otro.

Fue un movimiento desesperado y algo que jamás... ¡jamás!... debería ser usado en un duelo calificado como honorable.

¿Pero qué había de honorable en todo eso?

Ese movimiento le permitió aparecer a espaldas de Lucius para tomar su caveza con una mano y hacer un corte perfecto con la espada.

Ni siquiera Lord Voldemort pudo prever eso ya que jamás la había visto usar su transportación híbrida y la velocidad que tenía.

Ni siquiera él pudo evitar que la sangre emanaba a través de esa herida hecha en el cuello que se profundizó gracias al fino filo de su varita transmutada en una espada.

Un corte definitivo.

Pero la cercanía con ese cuerpo masculino... aun más grande... aun más fuerte... le dio oportunidad de hacer una herida también.

Deborah escuchó una risa femenina junto con una protesta.

La risa de ella misma... La sirena se reía de ella y le reclamaba el haber arruinado sus planes.

Los... había arruinado.

Con ese conocimiento, Deborah pudo permitir que las fuerzas abandonaran su cuerpo.

Ya lo sabía.

Ya sabía que ese sería el resultado... al menos el suyo.

Por eso lo había arreglado todo.

Lord Voldemort sintió una sacudida en su cuerpo.

Lo comprendió a l instante.

Su anfitrión había muerto.

Oh, era de esperarse.

... pero...

... ella también había resultado herida.

Una herida de muerte.

.- Un estorbo menos... – rió con socarronería.

Un choque terminó con todo.

Desde su sitio Draco no alcanzó a ver los movimientos exactos, sólo supo que todo había terminado.

Deborah había tenido que caer de manera dolorosa junto a Lucius, escuchando sus jadeos y susurros.

No comprendió cómo pudo susurrar con la garganta partida.

No, hasta que supo que era su poder tras morir...

El espíritu. Su espíritu.

Él susurraba.

Tuvo que entenderlos y tocó su frente.

Oh, que conveniente. El plan.

Un perfecto plan que ella no pudo decir a Draco por la debilidad que la atacó de repente y se dejó abrazar por su ahijado.

Cuando Draco se acercó a ella, los pasos a su espalda le hicieron comprender que Harry había llegado también.

Furioso por la situación, estrechó ese cuerpo fino contra su pecho, deseando que algo desapareciera a Harry de ahí.

No tenía derecho a estar ahí.

No si tenía esa idiota idea de ser la única víctima en todo eso.

Deborah sonrió a su ahijado, comprendiendo la razón por la que su gesto se había tensado y levantó una mano para acariciar esa piel suave. Sin embargo solo pudo mancharla se sangre y tierra. Su sangre.

Eso le golpeó de lleno y le invadió un terror inexplicable antes de sollozar y esconder la cara en el pecho masculino.

.- Draco... – comenzó Harry.

.- Acaba de morir, tu "amiga" acaba de morir – dijo el rubio con desprecio mientras acomodaba el cabello negro de su madrina – Ambos venían en busca de Granger, pero ninguno pudo acercarse.

.- Lo siento... – musitó Debbie – No pude terminar a tiempo para salvar a Hermione.

.- Al menos salvaste a alguien – dijo Harry con acidez.

.- Puedo cuidarme solo, gracias – escupió Draco y volteó a ver a Harry – Si vas a decir idioteces, será mejor que te vayas.

.- Resulta que es mi tía.

.- No lo pareció hace rato – gruñó Draco.

.- Lo es ahora.

Pese a eso, Draco lo vio caminar hacia donde debía estar Hermione.

Conociéndolo iría a recoger su cuerpo.

Tonto. Se preocupaba por los muertos ahora.

.- Escucha, Draco – dijo Deborah tras mirar ese mismo gesto – Lo que te diré es muy importante. Justo el plan y lo que debes evitar.

Draco frunció el ceño.

.- Estás muriendo – dijo – No tienes que esforzarte para adelantarlo.

.- Moriré al llegar a la base – dijo ella – Mi cuerpo híbrido puede atrasar el momento, pero esto que te diré debes saberlo desde ahora para pensar muy delicadamente lo que harás, Draco.

.-¿Yo? – el rubio arrugó la nariz - ¿Por qué yo?

.- Porque tu lo amas.

.- No voy a seguir tu ejemplo, madrina – escupió con desprecio y estrechó su cuerpo con firmeza antes de conjurar la magia que los desapareció a los ojos de un atento Harry.

Harry apretó los labios y miró hacia arriba, quizá esperando una revelación importante.

La energía oscura había cesado, lo sabía. Y no había sido gracias a él.

Fue gracias a su tía, quien mató a Lucius. Ella intervino, pese a que prometió no hacerlo.

¿Qué más haría su tía sin avisar?

Con los labios apretados tuvo que comprender que el ataque había terminado.

Lord Voldemort no estaba ahí.

Estaba seguro.

Así que podrían retirarse.

.- Para la próxima te encontraré y te mataré – juró Harry.

No había nada que tratar.

El medimago auxiliar se encontró con un caso perdido, cosa que molestó a Draco.

Ella no debió cometer semejante estupidez, no con Lupin.

Pero Draco no pudo decir nada al respecto mientras el medimago hizo su trabajo.

El trabajo del medimago sería inútil. Absolutamente inútil.

.- Quizá si esperamos... - comenzó.

.- No - interrumpió Draco odiando que ese hombre fuera un mediocre y que Neville hubiera resultado ser un asqueroso traidor. - Llame a Sirius Black, ella querrá conversar antes de que todo termine.

Draco esperó unos minutos tras ver salir el hombre y se mantuvo de píe, con los brazos cruzados, mirando a la mujer que, una vez, le pareció invencible.

.- ¿Valió la pena? - preguntó de repente.

Deborah abrió sus ojos y los posó en él. Una débil sonrisa acudió a su rostro y palmeó el colchón para que él se acomodara.

.- Veo que estás molesto - susurró ella.

.- No tenías nada que hacer en ese ataque. Dijiste que no irías, no comprendo lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión.

.- Remus...

.- Habría comprendido que corrieras por Black - dijo Draco con desprecio -Después de todo es a quien amas¿no?

.- Sí - ella suspiró.

.- En ese caso no tendrías que correr a salvar a Remus.

.- Oh - ella comprendió - ¿Tú sabes la razón por la que Severus se interpuso entre el hechizo que pudo matar a Harry?

Draco la miró tomado por sorpresa.

.- Yo sé que Harry llegó a hacerte esa misma pregunta. Sé que jamás respondiste y que te exasperó verlo olvidarse de su corazón.

.- No estaba seguro de la respuesta entonces.

.- Ahora lo estás - aseguró ella - Con el paso de los años lo has comprendido.

.- Pero no lo justifico - gruñó Draco - Por culpa de ese sacrificio Harry se volvió un imbécil auto suicida.

.- Ese es error de Harry - aceptó ella -, te puedo asegurar que Severus no pretendía eso.

.- ¿Y qué pretendes tú al dar tu vida?

De nuevo una sonrisa.

.- La persona que amo será feliz.

.- ¿Con tu muerte? - insistió.

.- Con su primer amor, con aquella persona que dejó ir por un tonto descuido. Sirius jamás se acercó amándome; su amor nació después.

.- ¿Y tú lo aceptas?

.- Yo lo amo.

.- ¿Vale la pena?

Deborah se mantuvo en un sepulcral silencio, como si pensara en esa pregunta con cuidado.

.- Sé que Harry y tú han hecho el amor - dijo ella con suavidad logrando que Draco se ruborizará - Sé que procuras su placer a costa del tuyo... Es más sublime ver la manera en que pierde el control a perderlo tú.

.- No veo la relación.

.- Tiene bastante - aseguró ella - Al igual que tú, haría todo a mi alcance para que mi pareja disfrutara de cada instante... que fuera feliz. Y al igual que Severus, daría mi vida por esa persona.

.- ¿Salvando a Lupin?

.- Yo no salvé sólo a Remus, Draco - ella sonrió - Salve a mi amor...

.- ¿No habría sido mejor que vivieras?

.- Yo ya lo sabía - ella suspiró - Ya sabía que no resultaría vencedora en esta guerra y tuve que vencer mi propia naturaleza híbrida, quien tenía distintos planes a los míos.

Y sabiendo esto, preparaste el camino a otro.

Draco quiso comprenderlo. En verdad quiso hacerlo. Sin embargo era algo que no cabía en su mente.

¿Era válido dar todo, incluso la vida, por un amor?

¿Más aún si ese amor encontraría la felicidad con otro?

.- ¿Recuerdas la sonrisa de Harry? - preguntó ella - No la que tiene ahora... La de hace 4 años, antes que Severus muriera.

Draco sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

.- Era precioso notar el rubor en sus mejillas y esa pureza con la que sus ojos miraran - continuó ella. - Era hermosa su ingenuidad y ese amor incondicional.

.- Ahora no hay nada de eso.

.- ¿En serio? - preguntó ella - Severus tuvo miedo de que su amor expusiera a Harry, por eso lo arrancó.

Draco captó el mensaje en esa frase y suspiró con algo de exasperación.

.- Ahora mismo creo que el miedo de Harry es ridículo.

.- No deja de ser amor aún cuando sea un autentico tonto... Y ya que hablamos de eso... hay algo que debes saber.


	3. 36 Holocausto

**Disclaimer** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias** Slash.

**Nota: **Línea original.

_Ven "madre"... toma tu herencia..._

_Tu familia... Tu felicidad..._

_... Tu oportunidad._

**Treinta y seis: Holocausto **

Los pasos acelerados y violentos que se escucharon a lo largo del mugroso pasillo llamaron su atención.

Draco levantó la mirada para ver a Sirius Black y apretó los labios notando que Lupin caminaba detrás de él.

Consideraba que no debería estar ahí, pero no comentó nada. No deseaba discutir por ello en ese momento ya que no había tiempo para hacerlo. Así que los vio detenerse frente a la derruida puerta intercambiando un murmullo al que no prestó atención. Sirius dejó ver un gesto de incertidumbre a su amigo y penetró la habitación.

El rubio cruzó los brazos y miró a Remus de manera evaluadora. Conocía perfectamente la historia de esos tres y había llegado a un nivel de comprensión con respecto a la situación emocional pese a que no lo justificaba. No cuando uno de ellos estaba por _ceder_ para que otro tomara su lugar.

Culpaba a Black por la actual situación; por el sacrificio que estaba por arrebatarle a su madrina, pero no era él quien debía reclamar y a Draco le había quedado claro que su madrina no lo haría.

.- Imagino que debes sentirte satisfecho – dijo Draco viendo a Lupin -, estás por perder un rival digno.

Remus levantó la mirada para posarla en el rubio.

.- Creo que no comprendo.

.- No tienes que disimular conmigo – el rubio sonrió – Ella me lo contó... Sé lo que pasará en esa habitación.

El hombre apretó los labios con suavidad y posó sus ojos en esa puerta donde se desarrollaba una escena de la que fue excluido.

.- Al final ella logró encontrarse – murmuró – No debió arriesgarse de esa manera, Sirius la necesita.

.- Mi madrina hizo lo necesario – agregó el rubio – Su consorte será feliz... Usted será feliz...

.- Ella no tiene derecho a hacer eso...

.- Mi madrina no necesitó, ni necesitará de su permiso – apuntó Draco con arrogancia y enderezó su cuerpo para acercarse. Extendió una mano y tomó una, de Remus, para depositar una escama – En todo caso, debería estar agradecido. Ella comprendió que sería una de las vencidas, y se aseguró de volverlos a unir, ya que su estúpido amigo no fue capaz de hacerlo por sí solo.

Remus no tuvo palabras para responder a eso.

Miró a Draco marcharse y por un momento comprendió su molestia. Al bajar la mirada se encontró con esa preciosa escama impregnada de energía, la energía de ella. Una imagen llegó a su mente y cerró los ojos para verla con más nitidez.

Un acantilado y una cueva...

... un... nido...

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.- ¿Por qué tenías que dejarme? - musitó Sirius en cuanto se acomodó a la orilla de la cama, tomando una mano de la mujer. Qué fría se sentía. - ¿Por qué tenías que arriesgarte así?

Oh Sirius.

Qué preciosa resultaba su mirada, aún preocupado.

Cuánto lo amaba.

.- Cuando pienso en tu felicidad pierdo la poca cordura que poseo - dijo ella con una gentil sonrisa que intentaba amortiguar esa preocupación.

.- Tonta... No me gusta verte lastimada.

.- Lo siento - susurró la mujer.

No quedaba mucho tiempo para eso y Deborah lo sabía. Levantó una mano para acariciar el rostro masculino y odió notar dolor en los ojos azules.

.- ¿Aún quieres casarte conmigo?

Sirius parpadeó desconcertado y frotó su mejilla contra la mano fría.

.- No tienes que preguntar eso. Te amo, Debbie.

Ella hizo un ademán afirmativo.

.- Cásate conmigo, Sirius... Aquí... _Ahora_... Unamos nuestras vidas como siempre soñaste... Como ambos soñamos.

.- Eres tan... injusta... – sollozó Sirius apretando las manos femeninas.

.- Lo sé... De verdad, lo siento.

La verdad es que no era lo que Sirius habría imaginado.

Jamás habría imaginado ver correr a Remus por el cura... Ni tener que soportar esa mirada acusadora de Malfoy... Ni la tranquila expresión de Harry (aun en esa situación).

La verdad es que se había imaginado tomar a su novia de la mano para caminar juntos hacia el altar con montones de invitados. Al llegar ante el sacerdote miraría en dirección del cielo (donde debería estar su amigo) y recibiría la bendición por casarse con su hermana mayor.

Entonces podría ver a su padrino, a Remus, con esa sonrisa amable... aprobando su felicidad.

No así.

No con ella postrada en una cama mugrosa con la túnica llena de tierra y sangre que el medimago no había tenido tiempo de retirar. No con ella con esa piel pálida y mortal, jadeando discretamente para no preocuparlo más.

Pero la verdad es que si estaba preocupado.

Y el momento en que ella susurró los votos deseó hacerla callar para no obligarla a gastar preciosa energía.

Pero no pudo.

Solo repitió su promesa de amor sin poder despegar la vista de esos ojos dorados hasta que las lágrimas le nublaron la visión y tuvo que esforzarse por no permitirles manar por las mejillas.

Finalmente la ceremonia terminó.

Bastante rápido, bastante precipitado.

Demasiado simple.

Y sin embargo lo sintió suficiente ya que ella demostró bastante felicidad para contagiarlo también.

Fue ella quien levantó los brazos para atraparlo del cuello y obligarlo a inclinarse.

Fue ella quien besó sus labios con una ternura que le cautivó de sobremanera. Y quien enterró los dedos en el espeso cabello negro emanando ese delicioso aroma salado.

... fue...

... ella quien perdió fuerza...

... ella lo soltó. Y sus labios dejaron de hacer presión...

... ella... murió ahí, en sus brazos... tras su boda... con una sonrisa que arrancó un gemido en Sirius y le hizo apoyar la cabeza en su pecho silencioso para llorar.

Lloró sobre el cuerpo de ella, ignorando todo lo que estaba en la habitación.

Ni el tacto de Remus pudo consolarlo y solo lloró.

Ella lo dejó.

Ella... que cumplía con sus promesas... no pudo cumplir con esa¿no?.

Oh... pero ella jamás lo prometió... Ella jamás dijo que envejecerían juntos...

¡Pero dijo que lo haría feliz!

¿Cómo?

.- Eres injusta... – repitió Sirius... – Lo eres...

Tonta.

Siempre había hecho lo que quiso y ahora no fue la excepción. Pero Sirius aun no lo comprendía.

Solo entendió que ella había muerto por salvar a Remus y le había hecho prometer que lo recuperaría.

Ella, su segundo amor, preparó el camino para que Sirius recuperara a aquel que amó primero.

Ella sabía que no tendría un futuro a su lado.

Así que se encargó de hacerle un futuro a él.

La odió por eso.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Harry se detuvo viendo a través del balcón.

En el patio estaba su gente. Sus guerreros.

Vaya. Que raro era ver que habían regresado casi completos.

Generalmente no era así...

Generalmente las perdidas eran mayores.

Sin embargo los guerreros que quedaron en el camino pesaron a la mayoría.

Hermione y su tía.

Su amiga y su único pariente con vida.

Harry frunció el ceño.

Jamás lo había pensado de esa manera.

Ahora él era el único Potter que quedaba.

Nadie más.

Ni una sorpresa más.

Solo él.

Ella, la única resistencia a Lord Voldemort, había muerto.

Ahora solo quedaba él.

Huérfano otra vez.

Harry se obligó a sentarse al ser conciente de un molesto temblor.

No era por ella¿verdad?

¡Ella le había arrebatado lo que más quería!

No era por...

... ¿lo era?...

¿Temblaba por que había perdido a su único pariente sin poder disculparse?

No le dijo lo que sentía porque estaba seguro de odiarla...

¡Maldición!

¡Aun lo estaba!

... pero...

... no podía dejar de temblar...

Al final resultó que ella sacrificó todo por... amor.

Que irónico.

Harry pensaba hacer exactamente lo mismo.

Y al final de cuentas había resultado que no fueron tan distintos después de todo.

Que... estúpido.

Morir por amor. Asegurarse que sería feliz... Amarlo aun tras la muerte.

Que Ridículo.

Oh... pero pensaba hacer exactamente lo mismo.

Pero por el momento no había que forzar nada.

El primer ataque a Lord Voldemort estaba hecho.

Ahora estaría seguro que no tendría las cosas tan sencillas.

Claro que no.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Remus se detuvo mirando el escabroso sitio.

Sabía que se trataba del que había visto. Además una serie de voces le había guiado, voces acompañadas de una energía oscura y atrayente que sólo su criatura podía percibir. Una energía erótica con un delicioso aroma salado que lo detuvo justo ahí, en esa cueva, justo a la orilla del mar donde se extendía un imperioso acantilado con filosas rocas.

Hermoso y letal. Tal como ella.

Remus se olvidó de esa reflexión y avanzó con cuidadosos pasos hacia la entrada.

"Ella te eligió a ti" 

Voces cuyo eco se mezclaba con el contexto, todo creando un seductor ambiente que erizaba su piel hasta llegar a tocar sus entrañas de una forma que no había llegado a conocer.

_"Bienvenido, **madre**,... ven por tus cachorros..."_

.- Espíritus - decidió Remus al penetrar el lugar y se encontró con el precioso claro iluminado gracias a un orificio en el techo. Luz que caía directamente en un gracioso islote en donde estaba el nido que él había percibido en esa visión.

El calor que hacía en el interior resultaba sofocante, incluso para él. Y solo un descubrimiento le hizo permanecer en el interior.

_"... Son tus cachorros, **madre**... Ella los engendró para ti..."_

Un par de huevos descansaba al centro del nido.

Bastante grandes para ser los de un animal normal. Bastante pequeños también.

Y, aunque Remus sabía que podían ser de cualquier criatura, estaba seguro de que se trataba de los bebés de Debbie.

Los bebes de Deborah y Sirius.

"Abraza a tus cachorros, **madre**" 

¿Sus cachorros?

¿'Madre'?

Remus se obligó a ignorar las voces que confundían sus admirables sentidos y avanzó hasta ver figuras espectrales alzarse en las aguas.

Demasiados espíritus.

.- Muertos... – reconoció y frunció el ceño.

Era de esperase de ella, quien jugaba con magia oscura, pero no al tratarse de sus propios hijos.

Aun así los vio revolverse de extraño gozo antes de aglomerarse frente a él, justo sobre el agua... formando un... ¿puente?

_"Ve por tus cachorros, **madre**... Tu les darás amor"_

¿Él?

_"Tu les darás una familia, **madre**... Ella lo ha decidido así"_

¿Una familia?

Maldita. Mil veces maldita.

Sabía que todo eso pasaría y no hizo nada por detenerlo.

Por eso gestó de esa forma tan extraña.

Por eso corrió a salvarle la vida.

Por eso lo provocó para que deseara su muerte.

Deborah no quería que Remus se sintiera culpable al tomar a su consorte y... casi lo logra.

.- Tonta...

Manipuladora hasta el final.

Jamás pudo cambiar.

Tonta.

Remus caminó por encima del puente provisional y tomó uno de los huevos entre sus brazos.

Que tibio.

Ahí dentro se estaba desarrollando una vida.

Que bello.

Los hijos que Remus jamás podría darle a Sirius... Lo que le faltaba.

Ella se lo había dejado todo.

Maldita manipuladora.

¿Y qué le explicaría a los gemelos?

"No expliques nada, solo ámalos" 

¿Bastaría?

Remus sacudió la cabeza y protegió el huevo entre su túnica antes de tomar el otro y hacer lo mismo.

Los llevaría a casa.

Así lo había querido ella.

**Notas de la autora:**

_Un agradecimiento a quien esta leyendo esta sencilla línea. Como pueden notar el final cambia drásticamente. En lo personal me agrada más... al menos fue mi idea principal, antes de dejarme seducir por mi escritora._

_Akiko Koori_


	4. 37 Segundo amor

**Disclaimer** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias** Slash.

**Nota: **Línea original.

_a mi segundo amor:_

_mi vida, mi felicidad, mi entera ternura..._

_que mi sangre de fe de nuestro amor..._

_que mi cuerpo destrozado sirva para afianzar sus pasos..._

_que mi vida permita su vida._

_Por favor... sé feliz... aun si no vivo para estar a tu lado._

**Treinta y siete: Segundo amor.**

.-Me preguntaba...- musitó Draco con preocupación -si llevarás esto hasta el final.

.-¿Final?- preguntó Harry.

Habían tenido un tenso amanecer donde la inevitable noticia sobre la muerte de Deborah Potter había recorrido toda la base; así que magos de todas las edades se reunieron para su sepelio.

Fue bastante sencillo, en opinión de Draco; pero tuvo la suficiente delicadeza para no abatir más al joven viudo. Además, Remus no había estado por ningún lado, cosa que le hizo comprender al rubio que había ido al encuentro del nido. Y de todas maneras no habría podido organizar algo mejor, bastante preocupado estaba ya por lo que su tía le había dicho.

El plan.

El verdadero plan.

.-¿En verdad enfrentarás a Lord Voldemort?- sus ojos se posaron en la tranquila expresión del moreno.

.-¿Aún te parezco indeciso?- ironizó Harry -No sólo enfrentaré a ese infeliz, pienso matarlo.

.-¿Por qué?

.-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- Harry miró a Draco hasta fruncir la nariz -No esperes que te de una razón, como lo hizo mi tía (si es que lo hizo). Sólo lo quiero ver muerto.

.-Aún para eso debe haber una razón- insistió Draco.

.-¿Cómo cuál?- se exasperó Harry y soltó una risotada -¿Quizá una cursi razón¿Quieres oír que hago todo esto por ti, Malfoy?

¿Y su madrina aún se atrevió a decir que valía la pena?

.-Soy demasiado para que bases tus idioteces en mí, Potter- siseó con desprecio antes de levantarse para salir de la habitación -Y de todas maneras no me refería a eso.

.-¿No te complace escuchar que todo lo hago por ti?

Draco pensó que no merecía la pena pelear por eso, así que ignoró al moreno para tomar la puerta y comenzarla a abrir, pero un brusco movimiento apoyó su cuerpo contra la pared y sintió un cálido aliento en su garganta.

.-¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que es así?- murmuró.

.-Pensaría que eres un idiota- replicó Draco.

.-Yo creo que es romántico.

.-Tu pobre concepto de romanticismo me da lástima.

.-Oh... ¿el tuyo es mejor, Draco?

.-Al menos es más práctico - lo empujó -¿Aún recuerdas cómo te sentiste cuando el profesor Snape se arrancó el amor?

Harry parpadeó totalmente tomado por sorpresa.

.-No será ni la mitad de lo que sienta yo cuando mueras venciendo a Lord Voldemort - confesó con enfado -... Las razones pueden ser _románticas_, pero para nada me parecen satisfactorias. Y si no estás aquí para _satisfacerme_, será mejor que no estés para _nada_, Harry.

Harry apretó los labios ante eso.

.-Si no pudiste detener a mi tía, no podrás hacerlo conmigo.

.-Ella no era mi amante... Tú si lo eres.

.-¡No voy a dejar a ese desgraciado con vida!- gritó con enojo.

Draco giró los ojos.

.-Sólo te pido que busques otra manera.

.-Esa es la única manera.

Suficiente.

El rubio terminó de librarse para salir de la habitación.

Habría sido ideal hacer participe a Harry de las palabras de su madrina, pero estaba bastante enfadado como para recuperar un poco de cordura.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Qué hermoso día.

Con ese espléndido clima nadie adivinaría que estaban en guerra. Nadie adivinaría que muchos habían muerto en ella.

Nadie.

Sirius suspiró y movió su cuerpo en una nueva posición. El sol se filtraba entre las hojas de los árboles brindando un delicioso calor.

El pasto bajo él se sentía cómodo y desde hace un rato había podido escuchar el sonido que provocaban los insectos.

Un día espléndido.

Cómo iba a imaginar un día así en invierno.

Aún con los hechizos especiales que se habían colocado en esa área de la villa de los Potter, recordaba que hacía suficiente frío en invierno y jamás se veía un sol tan bello.

No recordaba haber vivido un día así en Villa Potter a mitad del invierno.

Ni ahí... en el cementerio.

¿En qué estaría pensando aquel Potter para hechizar de esa manera un sitio así?

¿En qué pensarían todos ellos?

Hasta ahora no podía entenderlo. Ni siendo amigo de uno podía entenderlo.

¿En qué estaría pensando Debbie cuando corrió a un ataque dejándolo atrás?

¿Qué clase de felicidad esperaba que consiguiera así?

No lo...

... entendía.

Pese a que había pensado en ello desde lo ocurrido, no pudo entenderlo.

Era... horrible.

En ello pensaba cuando vio a Remus. No lo había visto desde que sirvió de testigo.

Remus permanecía de píe, frente a la lápida, con una quietud que alarmó a Sirius.

Parecía irreal pese a lo sólido que se veía. Su tranquilidad le recordaba a la que ella había tenido antes de morir y, aún viéndole acercarse, parecía inexistente.

.-Sirius...

Qué tranquila se escuchaba su voz; que bella.

Sirius sonrió con tristeza y palmeó el pasto para que se sentara a un lado.

Tenerlo cerca le llenaba de paz.

Pese a lo ocurrido se sentía mejor.

.-¿En qué crees que estuviera pensando?- musitó Sirius.

Remus permaneció en silencio, analizando esas palabras. Con suavidad se acomodó sobre las piernas de Sirius y suspiró.

.-En ti... en mí...- respondió finalmente.

.-¿Ambos?

.-Ahora sé que sí.

.-¿Por qué?

Remus se inquietó ante esa pregunta. La verdad es que siempre lo había sabido, pero nunca lo había pensado así, de manera abierta.

.-Porque tu esposa jamás dejará de cumplir sus promesas- musitó.

.-Prometió que me haría feliz.

.-Me lo prometió también- replicó Remus provocando sorpresa en su amigo -Antes que a ti- agregó -Antes de amarte como lo hizo. Ella prometió que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que fuera feliz.

.-¿Por qué?

.-Porque fue mi amiga.

Amiga.

Después de tantos años podía decir de nuevo esa palabra cuando hablaba de ella. En su niñez creyó en ella ciegamente, pero desde la confesión de Sirus pensó que ella le había traicionado. Hasta ahora, años después volvía a creer en ella con la misma fuerza.

Cuando Remus miró a su amigo notó aún más confusión de la que hubiese visto cuando llegó al cementerio familiar de los Potter, tras dejar una rosa en la tumba de Deborah.

.-Cada noche de luna llena era arrastrado hasta un pasadizo- explicó Remus -todo debía hacerse con discreción, ese era el plan, pero a la 4ª noche alcance a ver a alguien a lo lejos- suspiró. -Atrajo mi mirada pese a que estaba preocupado y me hizo sentir tranquilidad. De alguna manera comprendí que la criatura en mí había visto la criatura en ella.

"Mientras duró la luna llena sólo pude pensar en ella. Mis sentidos fueron capaces de percibir un aroma salado que adormecía mi necesidad de herir a alguien (aunque no completamente) y desee saber quién era. Esas noches mi criatura me dio ese deseo... Por primera vez se comunicó conmigo."

"Deborah Potter... Fue así como James la presentó ante nosotros. Aún no comprendía por qué esperó tanto tiempo, pero dejó de importar cuando la criatura me hizo saber que se trataba de ella... Ella era la otra criatura".

Sirius hizo una caricia que pareció ausente a Remus.

Una caricia que, sin embargo, le embriagó de una manera sutil haciéndole desear más.

.- Ella y yo nos conectamos una Luna nueva –continuó – A partir de ese día solo corría a la orilla del lago para verla escapar con sus "iguales" y ella acudía a la solitaria casa para verme derramar mi propia sangre.

.-Pero pudiste lastimarla –musitó Sirius.

.-A la humana tal vez –admitió el hombre -, pero no a la Sirena. Mi criatura estaba tan maravillada al verla que solo podía concentrarse en su voz... –dudó -¿La has visto, Sirius¿Has visto a la Sirena?

.-No...

.-Es aun más hermosa de lo que describen los libros especializados. Aun más fría que el más frío invierno... Aun más letal de lo que un simple humano podría manejar... Como yo.

.-Como tu hombre Lobo –corrigió Sirius – Ella dejó que la vieras y tu dejaste que ella te viera.

.-Podría decirse que la criatura en ambos vio a la otra. Un cachorro de sirena criado en tierra sufre necesidad por adentrarse a su habitad, al menos unas cuatro veces por año. Hasta su primer celo, es presa de escapadas a un sitio con suficiente agua donde pueda permanecer, al menos dos noches enteras... Deborah siempre escogió la Luna Nueva... De esa manera mi cuerpo estaría débil, pero tendría rastros de la criatura, y permitiría ver al Hombre Lobo, la manera en que su cuerpo se escamaba hasta tornarse irreal.

.-¿Ella dejó que hicieras todo eso¿Por qué?

.-Ambos estábamos solos. Ella tenía a Snape, y yo a ustedes, pero nuestras criaturas estaban solas. Y al encontrarse se dieron cuenta que su naturaleza resultaba ser un consuelo, así que no podían estar separadas... Incluso –Remus se ruborizó -... llegue a pensar que podría amarla.

.-¿Tu? –se sorprendió Sirius y dejó de acomodar ese cabello veteado de mechas blancas -¿Amarla a ella?

¿Y por qué no?

El mismo Sirius llegó a hacerlo... pero...

.- Pero... –Remus suspiró –Me enamoré de alguien antes... Me enamoré de otra persona que se me declaró en una Luna Nueva, justo cuando corría para verla a ella...

Sirius se ruborizó ya que sabía de la persona que hablaba.

.-¿Tu... me amabas?

.-Si...

.-Pero... Cuando yo me declaré no dijiste nada...

.-Idiota –reprochó Remus –Estaba bastante shokeado para responder.

Sirius guardó un inteligente silencio. No sabía qué decir de todas maneras. Saber su tiempo perdido le dolió, pese a que había amado a alguien más.

Le... dolía haber perdido el tiempo obligándose a tener un amor más, cuando en los primeros días aun moría de amor por Remus.

.- Ella estuvo ahí – informó Remus – Te me declaraste justo en una Luna Nueva... justo a la orilla del lago... Ella lo vio.

.- Y al día siguiente dije esa estupidez – dijo Sirius.

.- Al día siguiente corrí a llorar a sus brazos – musitó Remus – Creo que ella te odió... pero jamás estuve seguro... Y tras casi una semana comenzaste a cortejarla...

Sirius lo recordaba perfectamente. Sin embargo no había esperado que ella lo rechazara porque sabía de la confesión que había hecho a Remus... no sabía que ella lo había presenciado y que le estaba dando tiempo para recapacitar.

Más bien lo vio como un juego. Y a medida que ella se ponía más difícil, Sirius se encaprichaba más.

Porque de esa manera había nacido su amor por Deborah, solo por capricho.

¿Ella lo supo siempre?

.- Y un día... – continuó Remus - ... tras mucho negarse, tras mucho darte tiempo... tras todo... – suspiró - ... ella se enamoró de ti. Tu insistencia la cautivó y tuvo que comprender a su corazón haciendo a un lado a su razón. Deborah Potter te aceptó aun sabiendo que no la habías amado a ella desde un principio... – Remus frunció el ceño – Jamás pude entender todo el dolor que debe causar que ames a alguien que no ha decidido amarte desde un principio. No hasta ahora... Siempre pensé que me había traicionado, nunca reflexione en lo que estaba sintiendo en verdad... Hasta hoy pude hacerlo... Hasta el momento en que murmuró los votos y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas... hasta el instante en que sus manos perdieron fuerzas y dejó de besarte... –suspiro – Lo comprendí hasta tener en mis brazos los huevos que ella dejó.

.- Lo siento... –susurró Sirius al fin.

.- No servirá de nada lamentarnos ahora – dijo Remus con una suave sonrisa – Lo que importa es lo que harás a partir de hoy, Sirius... ¿Qué harás?

.- No lo sé – admitió el mago – Ella me pidió que fuera feliz, pero me es imposible concebir la felicidad ahora.

.- ¿Ni conmigo?

Sirius miró a su amigo.

No podía negar que estaba sorprendido por esas palabras y dejó que un espacio de silencio los inundara a ambos para reflexionar esa pregunta.

¿Con él?

¿Podría ser feliz con él?

Había perdido a un ser amado, pero... podría recuperar a otro.

.- ¿Aun con lo que te hice? –preguntó Sirius.

.- Te amo, Sirius – confesó Remus – Mi amor es suficiente para perdonarte esa pequeña confusión. Me es más gratificante vivir el resto de mi vida a tu lado a vivirla esforzándome por estar molesto por una pequeñez.

.- Pero los años...

.- Es tiempo de recuperarlos – Remus sonrió y se incorporó para mirarlo de frente – Es tiempo de que seamos tu y yo...

.- Ella...

.- Se egoísta por una vez, Sirius... Piensa en ti por una vez... Ella lo hizo, deberías ser capaz de hacerlo también.

¿Era eso?

¿Había pensado más en ella de lo que ella pensó en sí misma?

Pero...

... aun cuando la idea le emocionaba, no podía dejar de sentir dolor...

.- Yo la amé...

.- Lo sé...

.- Planeaba envejecer a su lado... con nuestros hijos.

Remus bajó la mirada. Delante suyo había un corazón herido.

¿Dónde habría quedado aquella parte que Sirius dedicó a él?

¿Sería posible que...

... ya no le... amara?

Un vuelco en su pecho asustó a Remus. La sola idea lo asustó.

Si eso era cierto.

Si era cierto...

... Debbie habría sacrificado todo en vano.

.- Debo... pensar... – musitó Sirius y se puso de pie sin percatarse de la manera en que Remus apretó sus manos sobre la túnica.

.- Si...

.- Yo... lo lamento...

.- Yo también – Remus se mordió el labio inferior.


	5. Amar y ser amado

**Disclaimer** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias** Slash.

**Nota: **Línea original.

_Debes tenerle paciencia_

_Te ama, quizá tanto como amó la primera vez, quizá aun más..._

_Es solo..._

_Que no se ha dado tiempo para comprenderlo._

_Piensa que no eres el segundo._

_Eres el definitivo._

**Treinta y ocho: Amar y ser amado**

La verdad es que Draco tenía serias dudas que todo eso fuera a funcionar.

No solo se trataba de la admirable necedad de Harry por ser la víctima de todo eso. Había también un halo de incredulidad que había dejado a rubio a tras de toda acción a su favor.

Harry no le creía.

No le creía capaz de darle un consejo útil para vencer a Voldemort, ni le creía cuando se preocupaba en verdad.

Aunque no lo culpaba tampoco.

Sin embargo todo eso comenzaba a ser molesto. Muy especialmente porque las cosas se iban dificultando cada vez más.

¿Cómo era posible que no le creyera a él cuando había creído en Hermione hasta el final?

¿Qué tenía ella que Draco no tuviera?

Bueno, había muchas cosas.

Sin embargo Draco había estado trabajando para ganarse un poco de confianza.

¿Qué había pasado para que perdiera todo así de fácil?

El rubio apretó los labios haciendo un recuento de esos cuatro años.

En cuatro años perdió todo.

¿Qué pasó en ese entonces?

Oh, si.

El ataque.

Ahí... murió Snape.

Draco mentiría si dijera que recordar ese nombre no le afectaba.

No solo se había tratado de un profesor más. Era el profesor que Harry Potter había amado.

El primer amor del héroe. Aquel que hizo llorar a Harry. Aquel por quien Harry aun suspiraba, aun tras saber que se había arrancado el amor.

Era cierto que Draco estaba conciente de que ese amor fue grande, pero...

... tenía la esperanza que ya se hubiera extinguido.

Tenía la esperanza de que Harry enterrara el recuerdo de aquel al que amó la primera vez y se centrara solo en él.

Después de todo era quien continuaba con vida¿no?

Snape estaba muerto.

¿Qué utilidad tenía amar a un muerto?

Draco pateó una lata hacia la orilla de la banqueta y levantó su mirada notando una presencia más.

Casi odio que se tratara de él, sin embargo notó algo que le llamó poderosamente la atención.

Oh, vaya.

¿Pero es que Lupín no podía esperar a que cerrara la herida?

Draco suspiró.

.-Black.

.- Tu – Sirius lo miró sin interés.

.-Malfoy se oye mucho mejor – dijo el rubio con burla y recargó la cabeza en la pared – Es extraño hablar con un ex convicto como tu, de esta manera.

.- No estamos hablando – gruñó Sirius – Intercambias ejemplos de egolatría conmigo.

.- ¿Si? – Draco sonrió – Aun así es raro.

.- ¿Por qué hasta ahora soy digno de que un Malfoy me dirija la palabra?

.- Quizá – aceptó Draco y lo miró – Tal vez solo sea que me siento débil ante una mirada tan infeliz como la tuya...

.- ¿De veras? – el tono de voz que el mago adulto comenzó a usar tenía un tinte de peligro que Draco notó - ¿Desde cuando te sientes obligado a tener lástima por los demás? Siempre pensé que era preferible pisotear cuando había oportunidad,

.- Aun es preferible – aseguró el rubio con una sonrisa, pero ese gesto desapareció al instante – Sin embargo deja de ser divertido cuando el pisoteado no se defiende.

.- Oh...

Draco agradeció el silencio que se extendió a continuación.

La verdad es que el giro que dio su vida, cuando se acercó a Harry Potter, tras ese extraño incidente con el profesor Snape, era algo que no había esperado.

¿Quién estableció que fuera él, Draco Malfoy, quien consolara al solitario héroe?

Bueno, en ese entonces le pareció tan... acertado.

Sin embargo pudo evitarlo.

¿O no?

¿Desde cuando había sentido esa enfermiza atracción hacia Harry?

¿Sería posible que lo amara desde antes?

¿Sería posible que solo el verlo tan frágil e indefenso le hiciera comprender que Harry necesitaba de él?

Draco arrugó la nariz.

.- Jamás sabré en lo que piensa un Potter – declaró y escuchó una carcajada de Blake.

.- Yo tampoco.

Draco sonrió ante eso.

.- Sé en lo que pensaba el tuyo, pero no entiendo lo que piensa el mío.

.- ¿El... tuyo? – Sirius lo miró - ¿Tu Potter?

.- Mi Harry Potter – declaró Draco con absoluta seguridad pese a que ese individuo podría arrancarle la cabeza – Debe ser una habilidad de familia el que todos entiendan lo que están planeando excepto la persona que los ama.

.- ¿Tu y Harry?

Draco tuvo la seria sospecha que esa conversación no estaba llegando a ningún lado.

.- Mío – repitió – Como tu con mi madrina.

.- Hay un insignificante detalle que hace esa información poco digerible – declaró Sirius con molestia.

.- En estos tiempos es una ridiculez que se escandalice por eso – dijo Draco – En todo caso ambos estamos grandecitos para saber lo que queremos.

.- ¿Pero tu quieres a Harry?

La pregunta tomo a Draco desprevenido.

¿Quererlo?

¿Aun con todo lo que estaba pasando?

¿Aun con esa actitud que le exasperaba?

.- Lo amo – dijo finalmente – Y creo que es suficiente amor para resolver ese pequeño problema que le ronda, aun cuando no quiera hacerme caso.

Sirius torció los labios.

.- Es ridículo enterarme que fuiste el primer amor de mi ahijado.

.- No fui el primero – la mirada de Draco se ensombreció – Amó a alguien antes que a mi... Lo amó con una fuerza que llegue a admirar y me enamoré de esa fuerza estúpidamente... Fui el segundo... Me amó después.

El adulto sintió pena por el rubio.

.- ¿Quién?

.- Severus Snape...

Draco hizo girar su cuerpo hacia el origen de esa voz y tuvo que palidecer al notar a quien pertenecía.

Algo semejante ocurrió con su acompañante, quien reaccionó con más velocidad para extender la varita para presentar combate.

.- Harry Potter amó a Severus Snape – siseó Lord Voldemort con burla – Yo prepare todo para que lo admitiera, y en el momento oportuno provoque la muerte de su primer amor para crear lo que ustedes conocen ahora… - miró a Draco – Ahora es tiempo de robarle la entera humanidad... Tu, Malfoy, le das humanidad. Y voy a arrebatársela de la misma manera en que pasó con Snape... De nuevo verá morir a su amor entre sus brazos y en una noche fría.

o.o.o.o.o

"Los atacó personalmente... Es un milagro que uno de ellos aun este con vida"

Así inició todo.

Harry atravesó por los pasillos empujando a unos cuantos magos hasta llegara la improvisada enfermería, donde solo pudo ver a su padrino con ese tosco vendaje que el mediocre medimago había colocado.

No parecían heridas profundas. No para alguien que acababa de ser atacado por Lord Voldemort.

.- Dijo que era la parte final de su plan – murmuró Sirius – Que tu incapacidad para escuchar tu corazón le daría la victoria... Dijo que... planeó la muerte de Snape y ahora te arrebataría a Malfoy.

Sirius suspiró. Había recibido demasiada información en tan poco tiempo.

Toda impactante.

Bastante.

Primero, su relación con Snape... y luego...

.- No lo sabía – se disculpó Sirius.

.- No necesitas lamentarte por mí – interrumpió Harry caminando hacia la salida – Y de todas maneras no perderé nada. Voy a recuperar a mi segundo amor.

¿El segundo?

Sirius perdió al suyo.

Harry había perdido al primero.

Que... contraste tan ridículo.

Que... triste...

.- Es una trampa – dijo Sirius.

.- Si – aceptó Harry deteniéndose bajo el marco de la puerta.

.- ¿Lo vale?

Harry soltó una carcajada ante esa pregunta.

.- Toda mi guerra gira en torno a él – admitió – No soportaría si muero enfrentando a Lord Voldemort, siempre y cuando mi amor sea feliz y este a salvo.

Tal como ella lo hizo.

Sirius se sintió fatal.

.- ¿Y con quien lo dejarás tu? – murmuró - ¿Malfoy tiene un amor además de ti?

Harry permaneció en silencio.

.- No... Pero vivirá...

.-¡Eso no es suficiente! – gruñó Sirius - ¡Es tu amor¡Debes hacerte responsable de él!

.- Me estoy haciendo responsable de su felicidad.

.-¿Qué saben ustedes de la felicidad de los demás? – acusó Sirius con dolor – Todo lo que garantizaron fue nuestra vida. ¿Qué les convenció que verles morir daría inicio a nuestra felicidad?

Harry volteó a mirar de nuevo a su padrino.

.- ¿Vas a desperdiciar el sacrificio de mi tía Debbie?

Sirius volvió a captar esa ternura en la voz de su ahijado y una nueva emoción comenzó a inundarle.

Lo comprendía

Harry lo comprendía.

Aquello que Sirius aun no podía visualizar... eso que le lastimó tanto y a lo que le daba tanta vuelta en su cabeza.

Harry sabía por qué ella actuó de esa manera...

... Lo sabía por que estaba por hacer lo mismo.

.- Me duele la decisión que ella ha tomado – respondió Sirius.

.- Ella te esta obligando a ser feliz – musitó Harry – A mi intenta obligarme también, pero aun no comprendido lo que espera de mí... ¿Por que no haces tu parte? Es aun más comprensible que en mi caso.

.-Ella querría que vivieras – musitó Sirius.

.- Ella no vivió – refutó Harry – Su ejemplo fue pelear hasta el final (hasta su final)... Haré lo que crea necesario.

Sirius tuvo que entender ese punto tan Potter que resaltaba su necedad. Comprendió que no lo haría entrar en razón.

Aunque... ¿cuál era la razón?

¿Qué era correcto en esa guerra?

Quizá todo... Quizá nada.

Y en todo caso, Harry estaba actuando bien, pese a que Sirius no lo aceptaba.

Pese a que a Malfoy (si es que lo amaba) le resultaría doloroso.

.- Entiendo – aceptó Sirius.

.- Intenta olvidarte del dolor que te provocó la muerte de mi tía y concéntrate en la oportunidad que te ha dado. Yo le daré una oportunidad a la persona que amo.

Remus llegó al momento en que Harry salió de la habitación.

Notó tanta tensión en su rostro que optó por no comentar nada tras recibir ese empujón antes de poder entrar a la habitación. Finalmente se obligó a avanzar hasta la cama donde se veía un incómodo Sirius y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

.- Harry va directo a una trampa – informó Sirius.

.- ¿Por Malfoy? –Remus se sentó a la orilla de la cama – Era de esperarse.

.- ¿Lo sabías?

.- Lo sospechaba –respondió – Han pasado por muchas cosas, y desde que Harry regresó por él, se dispararon rumores interesantes.

.- ¿Supiste también que Snape fue el primer amor de mi ahijado?

.- No.

.- Ese miserable lo planeó todo –frunció el ceño –Provocó que Harry se diera cuenta que amó y le arrebató a esa persona. No me extraña que halla cambiado tanto después de ese ataque.

Remus palideció.

.- Y ahora le quitará a Malfoy.

.- Le hará perder la humanidad –musitó Remus – El cazador lo dijo.

Remus hizo un amago por levantarse, pero unos fuertes brazos lo aprisionaron y se vio apretujado contra un pecho tibio.

Estaba sorprendido.

Escuchar el acelerado latido de Sirius le provocó un precioso rubor en las mejillas a la vez que su corazón se apresuró a corresponder.

.- Debo alcanzarlo –dijo Remus sin moverse.

.- Ellos no te necesitan más de lo que te necesito yo.

.- Pero..

Habría querido decir muchas cosas. Sin embargo esos labios firmes acallaron cualquier protesta y comenzaron a acariciar con erótica ternura.

Que hermoso.

Ese primer beso se había vuelto sublime y absolutamente esperado.

Tan dulce.

Tan perfecto.

Tan... suyo...

Completamente.

Absolutamente.

Remus sintió que sus ojos cerrados se inundaban con llanto y sus brazos se aberraron en torno al cuello masculino hundiendo los dedos en el espeso cabello negro.

Era perfecto.

Tanto esperarlo y por fin ocurría.

.- ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó en cuanto el beso se rompió.

Sirius sonrió y enmarcó la cara de su amigo.

Su amigo.

Su primer amor.

¿Cómo no iba a estar seguro?

.- Jamás dejé de amarte – confesó –Pero... tuve tanto miedo que no pude admitirlo. ¿Y si hubiese sido mi amor lo que la mató a ella¿Qué futuro podría ofrecerte a ti?

.- Tonto – Remus sonrió –Podrá haber mil cosas que nos separen, pero nada lo logrará si tu no lo permites... Aun si se trata de la muerte misma.

Sirius parpadeó sorprendido ante eso.

¿Aun la muerte?

¿Era de esa manera en que pensó ella?

¿Era esa la forma en que Snape pensó también?

¿Era la forma en que pensaba Harry ahora?

.- ¿De veras? – se encontró preguntando y sintió ese hermoso beso de Remus en la mejilla. Un beso que bebió la lágrima que escapó de los ojos de Sirius.

.- Nada puede separarnos... Incluso el recuerdo de ella nos une más... Puedes amarla, pero ámame también.

.- Los amo a ambos...

.- Y no te lo reprocho – aseguró Remus -, ella ya tuvo su tiempo... Ahora es nuestro turno.

¿Así de simple?

Sirius suspiró y hundió el rostro en el pecho del mago.

.- Si... Ahora el tiempo es para nosotros.

Porque, quizá, el mañana no les sonreiría de esa manera.

No había razón para que esa guerra no encerrara felicidad.

Y Sirius ya estaba cansado de no ir tras la suya.

Ahora lo aceptaba.

Aceptaba el haber amado a ese hombre con la fuerza con que lo hacía.

Aceptaba haberla amado a ella también.

Pero ahora solo estaba él.

Solo quería amarlo a él.

Porque el amor por ella dolía, pese a que no pensó que hubiese nada que se la arrebatara.

Ya estaba listo para ser feliz.

Tal como ella dispuso.

Si.

Ya estaba listo.


	6. 39 La sangre del Lord

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias**: Slash.

**Nota: **Línea original.

_Mi guerra por ti._

_Mi vida por ti._

_Así debe ser._

_No hay otro camino._

_Solamente así._

**Treinta y nueve: La sangre del Lord.**

La verdad es que Draco estuvo por menospreciar al Dark Lord.

No tenía la apariencia imponente que hubiese esperado ver, pese a que lucía sobrenatural, y la verdad no sabía la manera cómo debía reaccionar.

La persona que estaba frente a él parecía... frágil. Daba la impresión que en cualquier momento podría derrumbarse ante el primer soplo en su contra; incluso Draco pensó que por ello estaba en ese oscuro sitio, protegido de los elementos de la naturaleza o los sociales.

Había una guerra allá afuera provocada por ese hombre y no parecía estar conciente de ello.

Era... extraño.

Draco se mantuvo en un perspicaz silencio mientras veía a ese... hombre, parado, cerca de la puerta.

La idea de escapar le pasó por la mente, sin embargo se recordó que no era inteligente subestimar así al causante de tantas muertes.

Además... Su captura no había sido nada amable, pese a la fragilidad que comenzaba a exasperarle, justo en esos momentos.

-Ha llegado.

Draco frunció el ceño ante esas palabras y posó sus ojos en esa tosca figura que se puso de píe para caminar a la salida.

-Oh, lo olvidaba -murmuró Voldemort volviéndose de repente y lanzando un hechizo que relajó los sentidos de Draco.

-Ya que Potter viene por ti, debo prepararte.

o.o.o.o.o.o

La verdad es que Harry no había esperado un sitio así.

La construcción que se alzaba al frente lucía una añeja imponencia, cubierta por maleza. Dos torres sobresalían a la banda que rodeaba un perímetro bastante amplio, y la entrada parecía estar a punto de caerse.

Era descepcionante. Sin embargo resultaba idóneo para la última batalla.

Porque sería la última.

Harry pensaba terminar con todo eso de una vez.

Con eso en mente, avanzó unos pasos y tocó la verja oxidada para empujar y abrirla lo suficiente para entrar.

Un sendero rodeado de maleza lo llevó hasta la entrada de madera podrida y enarcó una ceja al ver que la puerta lucía semiabierta.

Vaya; el anfitrión lo tenía todo listo.

La idea de que todo eso podría ser una trampa de la que no podría librarse tan fácilmente le comenzó a invadir con mayor fuerza. Después de todo, estaba por enfrentar al mago oscuro más temido de esos tiempos. Justo aquella persona que atacó Hogwarts y demostró su poder de manera dolorosa.

Quien mató a sus padres.

Harry abrió los labios para dejar que poco de ese frío aire para dejar salir vaho a cambio.

¿Y si no ganaba?

¿Y si no lo... lograba?

Harry frunció el ceño.

No.

Tenía que lograrlo.

Ya no era por él. Ya no era sólo por una obligación que había adquirido de una forma accidental que ni siquiera recordaba.

Ya no era por venganza.

Era por...

Draco...

... su amor...

... el segundo...

El definitivo.

Harry se sintió más seguro. Llegar hasta ese punto le hizo caminar hacia el interior y verse abrumado por esa oscuridad.

El enorme recibidor que alcanzó a distinguir le recordó un poco a su antiguo colegio; sin embargo no pudo sumergirse en los recuerdos debido a la figura que le esperaba justo en el centro.

Miles de velas desgastadas se encendieron para iluminar con odiosa belleza.

Harry sonrió.

Tan predecible.

Lo que tenía ante él era Draco.

Oh, pero todo eso no podría ser tan simple.

Y Harry lo sabía.

La tranquilidad en los ojos de Draco sólo podía evidenciar su actual estado de sometimiento.

En realidad era de esperarse.

Así que no extrañó el momento en que Draco lanzó el primer hechizo ofensivo que obligó a Harry a moverse de una veloz manera para esquivarlo.

Veloz, ágil, admirable...

No por nada se trataba del último Malfoy.

Después de todo había logrado sobrevivir, aún cuando no adquirió extraordinarios dones como el resto de su familia.

Era de admirarse, sin embargo, Harry estaba por reprocharle no ser lo suficiente fuerte para evadir ese imperius por el que se movía con sorprendente agilidad.

Oh, pero Draco necesitaría más que eso para ponerlo en verdaderos aprietos; Harry sólo tuvo que inmovilizarlo tras un movimiento más que lo alejó de un nuevo golpe.

Antes de que Draco se golpeara contra el suelo, lo sostuvo para acomodarlo con delicadeza antes de escuchar las palmadas de su anfitrión.

Harry apretó los labios al verlo.

Aún con su apariencia sobrenatural, Lord voldemort, lucía tan frágil.

Qué absurdo. Lo recordaba más imponente.

-Así que es verdad -murmuró el ser con su tono silbante. -En verdad existe alguien por el que no dudarías en arriesgar todo.

-¿Arriesgar todo? -se burló Harry -No pienso arriesgar más de lo necesario.

-Sólo espero que arriesgues eso que necesito.

¿Arriesgar lo necesario?

La sensación de vértigo invadió a Harry antes de tener que rodar por el suelo y evitar ese haz de luz dirigido hacia él.

Se le borró la idea de resguardar al rubio cuando notó toda la atención en él y se vio golpeado contra una frágil pared que pareció crujir ante su sorpresivo peso.

Harry tuvo que admitir que no había sido un inicio muy admirable por su parte. Con las manos tomó las muñecas de Voldemort para arrancar esa fuerte presión en sus hombros. Librarse de esas tenazas con relativa facilidad le exasperó un poco, pero no se detuvo a reclamar por ello antes de lanzar el potente hechizo que lanzó el anciano cuerpo por los aires.

Impulsó su cuerpo para levantarse y corrió rumiando un hechizo más que la varita escupió hasta impactarlo sobre el hueco de la pared que Voldemort dejó libre al dar ese sorpresivo salto para evadirlo y acercarse con un golpe al pecho que arrastró a Harry por el suelo hasta golpearse con la pared opuesta y hacer rodar los lentes hasta escuchar un molesto crujido que provocó una maldición en el moreno.

Oh, si; las cosas no estaban desarrollándose a su favor. Y con una molesta y borrosa visión tuvo que hacerse a un lado y sentir esa perforación en el hombro que manchó la horrenda cara sobrenatural del anciano que lamió una gota de sangre que salpicó en su mejilla.

Demonios.

Harry tuvo que desprenderse de él de nuevo y jadeó estando en una posición alerta.

No podía perder.

¡No quería perder!

Un haz de luz rozó el lado izquierdo, en su cadera, rompiendo la tela de su abrigadora ropa quemando la piel y provocando esa rápida reacción que empujó el cuerpo de Voldemort a la distancia suficiente para que Harry retrocediera y colocara la varita al frente de manera ofensiva.

Para ser un viejo con horrenda y frágil apariencia, había resultado ser bastante hábil para lanzar esos poderosos golpes.

Golpes.

Ni siquiera le estaba atacando con magia. No totalmente. Parecía disfrutar al demostrar la fuerza física que contenía su patético cuerpo anciano. Y cada vez que realizaba un movimiento nuevo demostraba una ridícula ventaja a lo que Harry no podía sucumbir.

Sucumbir era darle la victoria. Era entregar toda la comunidad mágica a sus manos.

Sucumbir era morir. Y eso volvería inútil el sacrificio de su madre.

Sucumbir era saber que el mundo en el que viviría su amor era inseguro.

.- Es demasiado pronto para que te preocupes, Harry...

El moreno sintió un escalofrío al escuchar su nombre propio en labios del enemigo.

Le resultó una acción inapropiada e innecesaria, viniendo de Voldemort; especialmente por la carencia de desprecio que había sido utilizado.

Le pareció demasiado _íntimo_ para tratarse precisamente de él.

Su nombre en labios del enemigo. Su... ¿_vida_?

El muchacho apretó los dientes y murmuró un poderoso hechizo antes de tensar su cuerpo para lanzarse en su contra.

Ver la manera en que Lord Voldemort esquivó ese hechizo le hizo maldecir antes de estirar el puño y alcanzar a golpear justo en la cara. El impacto arrastró el cuerpo anciano por el suelo, abriendo heridas al rasgar la tela de la elegante túnica.

La nueva situación alentó al joven para emitir un hechizo más que solo alcanzó a rozar un hombro debido al movimiento repentino que Voldemort realizó para saltar por encima de él y golpearle el rostro con un huesudo puño y le hizo aterrizar en el pulido suelo donde rodó para evadir un pisotón que lució bastante fuerte.

Asombroso.

Harry tuvo que admitir su admiración ante la nueva situación y se puso rápidamente de pie. Le pareció percibir una nueva emisión de poder por parte de su oponente y comprendió que comenzaba a tomarlo con más seriedad.

No supo si eso era bueno, ya que significaba mayor dificultad. Y Harry no estaba seguro de querer eso en el justo momento en que su borrosa vista le auxilió a moverse de forma evasiva; sin embargo no fue suficiente para escapar de esas delgadas manos que le atraparon los hombros y apretaron con una formidable fuerza que causó un horrible dolor al muchacho.

Lo sintió penetrar sobre la piel, pese a la tela que, aún, cubría su cuerpo.

El moreno jadeó ante la nueva situación y la visión se hizo fruncir el ceño.

No podía perder.

Desesperado apretó su varita y la empujó con todas sus fuerzas contra el cuerpo del anciano.

Afortunadamente funcionó y el horrendo ser se alejó, dando un escabroso alarido y se refugió contra la pared, tocando la herida.

A Harry no le pareció que la herida debiera provocar esa reacción. Sin embargo no le importó y transfiguró su varita en una filosa espada.

Si podía causar una herida dolorosa, podría terminar con él de una forma poco común; al menos para la comunidad mágica. Sin embargo el objetivo era el mismo: matarlo de una y otra forma, pero matarlo. No quería otra cosa.

Matarlo con una espada: ¿que importaba?... Nadie se lo reprocharía.

Harry dejó escapar el aire de su pecho y alcanzó a ver que Lord Voldemort se acercaba de nuevo, con esa escabrosa velocidad.

El muchacho tensó su cuerpo para recibirlo y colocó la espada al frente.

Le pareció extraño que no pareciera notar el sitio hacia donde se dirigía. Pero no le dio importancia debido a que notó el hechizo que el anciano comenzó a crear a medida que aumentaba la velocidad.

Harry decidió que todo terminaría en ese golpe. Imprimió toda la energía de su cuerpo hacia la espada y esperó los escasos instantes que Voldemort tardó en acercarse.

El choque resultó inevitable.

Un derroche de energía impactó en el interior del lugar, relumbrando con asombrosa intensidad hasta cegar a Harry antes de sentir el empujón en su cuerpo que lo golpeó contra la pared más cercana, con un peso sobre él.

Harry jadeó por el golpe y apretó los ojos debido al resplandor de luz.

Después todo fue calma.

Una macabra calma que se extendió en el sitio.

El silencio que apaciguó la tensa situación y permitió que el aire se escuchara filtrar entre huecos y grietas.

Harry suspiró. Sus manos extendidas se hicieron concientes de ese bulto y parpadeó para que su vista se acostumbrara de nueva cuenta a la oscuridad.

Un bulto suave y cálido que parecía... ¿respirar?

Harry arrugó los parpados. La falta de sus lentes resultó ridícula y tanteó el suelo en busca de algo útil. Sorprendentemente, localizó una varita. No la suya, de eso estaba seguro; aún así la apretó.

.- _Accio_ lentes.

Maldición; se habían quebrado.

Harry se acomodó los lentes y bajó la mirada.

Palideció al instante.

Una mata de cabello rubio le dio la respuesta. Justo aquello que se encargó de llegar pese a que sus manos frotaron la espalda ancha y voltearon su cuerpo con sumo cuidado.

¿Por qué?

¿Cómo?

.- ¿Draco?


	7. 40 Aquel que prefirió amar

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias**: Slash.

**Nota: **Línea original.

_Pido un aplauso para aquel que eligió por su amor._

_...él, quien comprendió que la soledad quema más que el fuego..._

_... él, que hizo a un lado riquezas y orgullo solo para alzar la frente con completa humildad..._

_Aplaudan al amor en su corazón; por que ese amor nos salvó y salvó a nuestro salvador._

_Aplaudan a su amor... por que sus manos manchadas de sangre nos regresaron la paz._

_Aplaudan..._

**Capitulo final: Aquel que prefirió amar.**

Harry levantó la mirada para observar alrededor. Al otro lado se podía ver el cuerpo huesudo de Lord Voldemort.

Quieto

¿Sería posible que...?

En el choque algo lo empujó. Fue justo cuando sintió que la espada se abría paso en la carne de su oponente. Y después de eso todo fue confuso.

Harry no podía sentir el poder de su enemigo, pero un movimiento le hizo saber que estaba vivo.

Maldito.

Sin embargo eso careció de importancia cuando detectó una humedad sobre la tela de la túnica de Draco y levantó la mano para apreciar ese tono rojizo.

¿Sangre?

Harry se llevó la mano a los labios y sacó un poco la lengua.

.- No la pruebes.

.- ¿Draco?- Harry sintió que su corazón se detenía debido a la sorpresa.

.- No pruebes la sangre de tu enemigo- murmuró el rubio abriendo los ojos.- Si lo haces, todo esto habrá sido inútil.

La verdad es que Harry no comprendió. Pero no importaba, debido a que él estaba a salvo.

.- Draco- El moreno estrechó su cuerpo.- Yo tuve miedo. Sentí miedo.

Draco suspiró.

.- Dame la varita.

El moreno parpadeó confundido, pero hizo lo que le pedía.

Draco se acomodó hasta poder ver aquello que había quedado de Voldemort.

Se veía bastante agotado. Tanto que el propio Harry no parecía comprender la razón.

.- Ha utilizado todo su poder en ese choque con la esperanza de que te bañes con su sangre- murmuró el rubio.- Por eso está débil; ahora no puede defenderse.

.- ¿Por qué hacer algo así?- dijo Harry.

.- Porque si te bañabas con su sangre estarías aceptando la responsabilidad de volverte su asesino- dijo Draco.- Mi madrina me lo dijo "Una marca se colocará sobre otra marca... Si dejas que su sangre se vuelva la sangre de Lord Voldemort, lo perderás."

Un hechizo de sangre. Harry miró al anciano que luchaba por volver a levantarse.

.- La sangre...

.- No es mi sangre- dijo Draco.

.- Aún así debe morir... No le puedo dejar con vida.

.- Se ha preparado para esto desde que te colocó la trampa, Harry... Ha hecho de su cuerpo un cascarón de sangre y hueso... Has abierto una herida usando todo tu poder... Pienso que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que todo termine.

La verdad es que a Harry le pareció absurdo. Terriblemente absurdo.

Jamás habría imaginado que fuese tan simple pese a toda la dificultad que hubo experimentado instantes antes de que Draco interviniera. Y a pesar de todo tuvo que admitir el elaborado plan. Justo el plan que pudo dominar su cuerpo, como Draco había explicado, y empeorar ese mortal juego.

El mismo ideal, el mismo deseo asesino; otro cascarón... igual poder.

.- Así que fue mi tía quien te lo dijo- murmuró Harry.

.- Si...

.- Debiste decirme.

.- No seas idiota... Me has hecho a un lado desde que comenzaste a tomar esto con mas seriedad- Draco torció los labios.- En realidad fue más conveniente que las cosas se realizaran así... Voldemort arruinó sus planes desde mi secuestro, pero no lo sabía.

Harry había comprendido eso, pero...

.- Me preocupé por ti- le dijo- Quería destruirlo todo y hacerlo sufrir por haberse atrevido a atraparte. Quería devolverle el sufrimiento al doble.

Draco sonrió y se incorporó son cuidado. No había recibido heridas graves, pero la sensación pegajosa de la sangre que lo bañaba le asqueó poderosamente.

.- Tienes su sangre en el cuerpo- observó Harry.

- No está preparada para invadirme a mi- lo tranquilizó el rubio y dirigió la varita hacia el cuerpo agonizante de Voldemort-, por lo que nada pasará si soy quien lo mata.

o.o.o.o.o.o

_Dos años después:_

Diana alcanzó la pierna de su padre y soltó una carcajada al sentir que la levantaban hasta depositarla contra un pecho masculino que se encargó de golpear con sus manitas extendidas.

.- ¡Oye!- protestó Sirius- Eso duele.

La bebé volvió a reír y tocó la barbilla del hombre.

.-"Duce"- dijo.

.- ¿Quieres dulce, cielo? - Sirius miró hacia ambos lados hasta escuchar el tarareo de Remus.- Tu _otro_ papá no nos ve... así que podrías comer un poco.

.- Sirius... -una voz de advertencia se dejó escuchar desde la cocina.- Mas vale que no estés haciendo, "eso" que sueles hacer con Diana...

Sirius suspiró y levantó a su hija para besarle las regordetas mejillas.

.- Tu padre nos ha descubierto- le dijo a la pequeña, al mismo tiempo que Remus entraba al comedor, cargando a un niño de la edad de Diana, que mordisqueaba una zanahoria con notable dificultad.- No comprendo como hace Apollo para soportar tus intentos de mantenerlo a _salvo_.

.- Apollo no ha sido malcriado por ti- dijo Remus colocando al bebé en su silla especial y le acarició el cabello negro y se acercó a Sirius para tomar a Diana.

La niña no pareció muy feliz con eso y protestó ruidosamente.

Remus miró a un Sirius que intentó mantener una inocente expresión, sin éxito.

.- Deberías dejar de malcriarla- insistió acomodando a la niña para regresar a la cocina y traer la comida, de donde entregó un plato a Sirius.- Veamos si puedes alimentar a tu hija con comida _de verdad_.

Sirius recibió el plato y provecho para robar un beso a Remus, provocando una escandalosa risa en sus dos hijos.

Remus suspiró y se acomodó frente a un feliz Apollo que acababa de lanzar el trozo de zanahoria y ahora extendía ambos brazos hacia él.

Apenas acabaron de alimentar a los gemelos, cuando un sonoro CRACK se escuchó en la sala y dejó ver a un moreno cargando un peluche bastante grande.

.- Las labores domesticas te hacer ver bien, padrino- dijo Harry con una sonrisa antes de inclinarse y besar la mejilla de la bebé.

.- Si solo traes juguetes para Diana, no deberías venir- regañó Remus.- Hay dos bebés aquí, Harry.

.- También hay uno para Apollo- dijo el moreno, quien ya había levantado a la niña y ahora le hacía girar por el aire.

Sirius frunció el ceño y corrió a asomarse a la sala.

En efecto, había otro peluche. Precisamente cargado por Draco Malfoy.

.- Black- fue el seco saludo de Draco, quien caminó hasta la cocina y se acercó a Apollo - Lupin- saludó también.

.- Ya habíamos hablado de _esto_, Harry- protestó Sirius.

.- Y ya quedamos en que no entraré _sin él_- le recordó Harry abrazando a la niña.- Deberías haberte hecho a la idea ya.

.- La _resistencia_ siempre es _más_ dolorosa- picó Draco abrazando al niño y sonrió con fingida inocencia.- Su ahijado se lo puede decir...

.- Tu; maldito oportunista...

Remus suspiró y se acercó a su colérica pareja para susurrarle algo al oído.

Sirius mostró un sospechoso rubor y provocó que Harry enarcara una ceja.

.- Es cierto, Malfoy- Sirius recuperó su humor- Ya que "adoras" abrazar a mis hijos, podrías cuidarlos esta noche.

Draco palideció.

.- Nos sería de mucha utilidad que nos ayudaran con eso- intervino Remus.

Draco comenzó a arrugar el ceño y abrió la boca.

.- Claro.

¿Qué?

Draco volteó a ver a Harry.

.- ¿No es molestia?- Remus parecía adorable con ese agradable tono de voz.- Nosotros comprenderíamos.

.- Oh, si... - Sirius mostró mayor maldad- "Comprenderíamos".

.- Pero... - comenzó Draco.

.- No tenemos nada pendiente- Harry acomodó el cabello de Diana- Pueden dejarnos a los bebés.

.- Pero, Harry...- protestó el rubio.

.- ¿Tenías algo en mente?- pregunto el moreno.

.- ¡Demonios!- el rubio terminó por ceder.

Eso pareció satisfacer a un Sirius que terminó por mostrar un comportamiento cordial hasta el momento en que pudo escapar acompañado de su pareja.

.- ¿Pensaste que llegaríamos a esto?- preguntó Remus, varias horas después, sentados sobre una manta dispuesta sobre el pasto, en aquella arbolada a la que habían ido a descansar.

.- No- admitió Sirius, una mano acariciaba el hombro de Remus, al mismo tiempo que lo mantenía abrazado contra su cuerpo.

Remus recargó su rostro contra el pecho de su acompañante. Desde ahí pudo escuchar un rítmico sonido que le hizo sonreír.

.- Jamás te di las gracias- murmuró de repente.

.- Estoy seguro que no es necesario- Sirius beso ese cabello cano- Es justo lo que ella quería... Aún duele, pero ya lo comprendo... y soy feliz.

.- Que bueno- suspiró Remus.

.- ¿Eres feliz, Remus?

El hombre sonrió ante la pregunta y levantó la cara para besar a Sirius.

.- Muy feliz.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.- ¿Qué demonios es esto?

Harry levantó la mirada y sonrió al ver a Draco llevando un pañal (bastante alejado de él), con ayuda de su varita.

.- Eres un desastre con los niños – dijo Harry suspirando y terminó de bañar a la niña para levantarla y comenzar a secarla - ¿Por eso no querías quedarte con los niños?

.- No te perdonaré por eso, Potter – siseó el rubio encargándose de arrojar al pañal al fuego – Has arruinado mi perfecta velada romántica.

.- Tus veladas románticas terminan por agotarme – dijo Harry.

.- Es novedoso que te quejes justo ahora – gruñó Draco.

.- Solo creo que debemos descansar un poco – Harry encogió los hombros – Has estado muy gruñón últimamente, así que pensé que necesitabas nuevos aires.

.- ¿Y justo me traes con tus primos, cuyos esfínteres aun no están controlados?

Harry soltó una carcajada.

.- Mira – dirigió la vista hacia Draco – Si dormimos a los bebes, podremos disponer de la casa para nosotros solos.

Draco enarcó una ceja.

.- Puedo hacer eso – decidió.

.- Sin hechizar al niño – advirtió Harry, provocando un puchero en su pareja.

.- Esta bien – se rindió Draco -, pero si tu primo decide orinar encima mío, terminaré por colocarle un tapón en vez de un pañal.

Harry soltó una risita y terminó de vestir a Diana. La llevó a la habitación y vio a Draco arrullar a Apollo antes de colocarlo en la cuna.

.- Eres bueno en esto … - susurró Harry.

.- Habría sido un buen padre – dijo el rubio y esperó a que colocara a la niña a un lado de su hermano antes de tomarlo de la mano y arrastrarlo a la planta baja - . pero justo ahora prefiero ser un buen amante.

.- Ya lo eres.

.- Quiero asegurarme de que no lo olvides – el rubio colocó a Harry en el sofá y acercó su rostro hasta su cuello – Cada parte de tu cuerpo debe saberlo.

Harry pensó en contradecir eso. Después de todo estaba completamente seguro. Había tenido varios años para eso.

Sin embargo le pareció aun más importante disfrutar de ese beso que ablandó su cuerpo de misteriosa manera hasta sentirse llenado de caricias.

Un atisbo de razón le recordó que todo había valido la pena.

Era muy feliz.

Claro que había valido la pena.

Y no lo habría logrado sin él: su segundo amor…

… el definitivo.

28 de febrero del 2006.


End file.
